


Things You Said Over The Phone

by MrsSaxon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: EXCEPT WILL ALSO GETS OFF ON MAKING HANNIBAL GET OFF, Hannibal in jail, Long Distance Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Season 3, Surprise there's sex, That's a very important tag, That's the sequel, They're having sex while simultaneously not talking abotu having sex, Will gets off on being withholding, implied veiled innuendo, sort of, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt meme of 'things you said...'  prompted by the impeccable LazyBaker (granpappy-winchester)</p><p>Will doesn't mean to call Hannibal, exactly. But he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He pushed ‘call’ by accident. He may have typed the numbers in himself, but he maintained that he didn’t consciously intend to call him. Conscious thought had never really stopped him before though.

“Will, what a pleasant surprise. Three years of your absence and now I see you and hear from you all in one day.” Hannibal was not purring. But that was largely because his anatomy was human and not feline. 

The last time he had heard Hannibal’s voice over the phone, there was a moment of perfect clarity. This… was nothing like that.

“I um… I was calling because I thought of something,” Will stumbled, “about how he’s choosing them.” He had never told Hannibal a more bald-faced lie.

“Did you?” Hannibal returned, inflection-less. And Hannibal knew it too.

“Yes… yes, I think-”

“This phone call has nothing to do then with hearing my voice in real time for the first time in three years?” 

Will pulled the phone away from his mouth to swallow, “No.”

“Did you have a pleasant conversation with your wife before calling me? I assume by this hour of the evening you have called her.”

“I want to talk about the Tooth Fairy.”

“No, you just want to talk,” Hannibal’s breath was almost warm against his cheek, “like old times.”

Will’s eyes closed, reflexively picturing Hannibal’s office, sitting across from each other once again, Hannibal in his bespoke suit, himself in his flannels and dog hair. Everything as it should be.

“You’re picturing it now, how we were. You’re sitting with your legs crossed, perhaps, one across your lap, looking at me with that keen, intense stare I know so well. How do I look, sitting across from you?”

Will swallowed again, but did not draw the phone away this time, “…bored.”

Hannibal chuckled, low and quiet in his ear, “You have never bored me, Will.”

Will’s lips twitched and spread, irrepressibly, in the first full, genuine smile he’s felt in months. He was glad smiles have no sound.

“You’re less bored now. You’re… thoughtful, you’re considering me. You’ve tilted your head, like you do when you have an idea.”

“Do I?” 

Will opened his eyes at Hannibal’s amused, playful tone, “You know you do. You just want to hear me talk about you.”

“And you just wanted to hear my voice.”

In a rushed growl, almost too soft to hear, he said, “ _I’ve missed you, Will._ ”

Will pressed ‘end call’ almost before Hannibal finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally a REALLY FILTHY sequel. Enjoy.

_“But do you… ache for him?”_

The words rattled around Will’s head, tumbleweed on a warm wind, unable to settle in any particular spot. Every time he thought he had set them aside, they were blown up again, constantly interfering with his day, his concentration, his plans. Intrusive. Undeniable.

This had to end. He had to know. Will settled on the bed in the safety of his hotel room, miles away from Hannibal, picked up the phone and dialed.

“Will, I wasn’t expecting a call from you, especially as you didn’t deign to visit today,” Hannibal’s tone was as smooth as honey. As ever. 

“Do I gather that some urgent calamity has taken place and you need my immediate assistance? Or did you just miss me too much?” Of course, pleasant as his tone was, it didn’t hide the fact that his words were lead bullets.

“I’ve been… seeing Bedelia,” Will admitted slowly.

Hannibal paused, “I suppose you think she is a worthy surrogate. In many ways, she is. But not every way. Are you taking after some of my old habits, Will?”

“As you’ve had your license suspended for the duration of your imprisonment, I didn’t think I could continue my therapy with you.”

“Therapy… yes, that would be what you’d call it,” Hannibal’s amusement bit at Will, but not hard enough to find purchase. 

Will swallowed, drawing himself up, “Hannibal-”

“The last time you called me like this,” Hannibal cut him off, “I was utterly humiliated. And now you expect me to play fair.”

Will let out a long breath, “Hannibal,” he repeated, softer. He closed his eyes, “ _But do you… ache for him?_ ” Tumbleweeds across his mind, catching every thought that came along. 

“I needed to hear your voice.” _I know now_ , he did not say. 

Hannibal stopped. Even without seeing him, Will could feel the definition of this pause, hard and sudden. 

Hannibal took a long time to respond to Will’s admission. “What did you need to hear?” Hannibal was quiet, unusually quiet.

Will opened his eyes, “I needed to make a decision about something,” he smiled to himself.

“Yes?” Hannibal’s breath was almost louder than his voice.

“Or, actually, I needed you to make a decision for me. Which you did. You’ve always been awfully good at that,” Will carried on, loud enough to be considered normal, casual speech.

“Will, please,” Hannibal swallowed hard.

Will let a faint laugh escape him, “I could hang up right now. I could do it again. Leave you begging. You… with all your pride and dignity and composure, I could strip it from you. It excites you to know that I could do that now.”

Will could hear Hannibal’s lips part, wet and sticky. There was a click in the back of his open throat, “ _Will_.”

“Shhhh…” Will consoled him, “I have no intention of leaving this… unfinished.” His free hand dug into his thigh, squeezing, kneading, “Do I unnerve you, doctor?”

Hannibal answered instantly, “You bewitch me. You entrance and ensnare. As a moth to the flame.”

Will raised an eyebrow, “Am I fatal to you?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Hannibal groaned and it was hard for Will to say if it was in pain or pleasure.

Will swallowed and shifted against the bed, “You don’t sound afraid.”

Hannibal laughed, low and dark, “I’m not. I welcome death openly. Especially from you.” Hannibal’s breathing was heavy and Will thought he could hear the rustle of fabric, like a hand being brushed over coarse prison uniform, for example.

Will wet his lips, “You’re reckless, Hannibal. Inviting me into places I could seriously hurt you.”

“Or the opposite,” Hannibal murmured, “You could relieve pain, stress… create pleasure in their stead.”

Will’s fingers expertly probed up the seam of his jeans, over the straining zipper. His voice dipped low and husky, “How can you be sure which I will choose?”

“I can’t,” Hannibal returned playfully, “But I accept whichever you do choose.” Will could distinctly hear the slide of one fabric over another and then the scratch of friction as the fabric drew taut. Hannibal spreading his legs. _Ohhhh fuck…_

Will automatically squeezed himself through his pants, then had to cover his mouth and nose, stifling his panting, refusing to let Hannibal hear him whine.

“You… trust me?” Will tried when he could trust himself again, but his voice still came out shaky.

There was a hitch of breath on the other end of the line and Will suddenly, desperately wanted to know what Hannibal was doing, where he was in his tiny, spartan room. Will needed to be a part of every excruciating detail, from the sweat just starting to break on his skin to the glazed look in his lidded eyes to, god, _his hands_ over the… _oh fuck_.

“Trust is mutual, it requires two participants with some degree of consent. A partnership,” Hannibal growled, still somehow soft and smooth. Will resisted relishing the sound. His fluttering eyelids betrayed him.

“We have… a mutual understanding,” Will bit his lip, worried his curiosity was getting the better of him. 

“Do we, Will?” Hannibal’s voice was just a whisper in his ear, the soft, beckoning coo of the night, just perceptible in its seduction, “Do we feel anything alike, I wonder? Do we share commonality after all?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Will tried to keep it down, but it burst out, almost a sob. His thighs squeezed together, arching against the bed, his hips rebelliously grinding into the heel of his palm, seeking friction, stimulation, anything to focus the heady buzz all over his body.

Hannibal made some aborted, gasping sound, keening, acute in its pleasure. Next there was a pause, muffled fumbling, and Will worried he’d dropped the phone.

“Hannibal?” Will asked, a little more concerned than he wanted to sound. He shouldn’t have worried though, the next thing he heard was a squelch, _slick, wet_.

Will’s hand on the phone went limp and his eyes bulged, mouth dropping open. Had Hannibal really…? Did he just…? Will could picture it, he didn’t want to, but _oh fuck did he want to_ , and it was filthy. 

Hannibal splayed on his little cot bed, no sheets, no trappings, austere and white. His jumpsuit parted down the middle, a sudden dark V of flesh against all the white, leading down from his neck, skirting his broad shoulders, revealing his chest, one nipple just peeking over the edge of cloth, open all the way down and ending at his cock, jutting over the opening, grasped firmly by his beautiful, strong, competent hand, fingers curled around the shaft. His thick, rosy, and now Will could say with some certainty, slick cock, eager and waiting _for him_.

Will’s own erection throbbed in anticipation and he choked, biting into his fist and rolling over into his pillow, terrified his self-restraint would shatter and the scream of want inside him would break loose. He panted, wet and open-mouthed into the pillow, trying to breathe normally again and finding he couldn’t.

There was noise coming from the phone. Blindly scrabbling for it, Will grabbed it and shoved it into his ear again. 

“Will?” Hannibal was saying, sounding pained.

“I-I’m here,” Will gasped.

“Ohhh what a naughty boy you are, Will,” Hannibal tried to chuckle but his voice was hoarse and cracking, “Can you hear yourself? Choked and gasping and desperate. You haven’t… been taking care of yourself.”

“I can hear you,” Will returned, masking the sound of his zipper under his words, finally indulging in wrapping his fist around his cock.

Hannibal panted, “ _Yes_ ,” his voice coming out deep and sweet. He didn’t even try to deny it. 

Will rolled back over and took one long, shuddering stroke, pulling his foreskin over the tip with deliberate tenderness, “ _Hannibal_ …” Will gasped, too far gone to spare his name anymore.

“ _Yes?_ ” The question was a plea, Hannibal begging under the pull of his name on Will’s lips.

“I- I-…” Will tried, shuddering, shaking, but the words wouldn’t come, caught, stuck in his throat.

“Shhh… shhh… you don’t want to say that,” Hannibal hushed him, somehow soothing in his censure, words solid anchors among the heavy, dripping breaths and pulse beats.

Will stroked again and again, each pull bringing him dangerously close to the edge. “ _H-Hannibal… t-tell me_ ,” he whimpered, all of his restraint dissolving.

“ _Ohhhh, Will,_ ” Hannibal groaned and Will could picture him behind closed eyes, leaning back until he thumped against the wall, eyes rolled back, lips curled almost in a sneer, but not quite, “Is it unbearable, Will? The tension? The frustration?”

Will could hear him accelerating, the quick, relentless slap of skin. His throat closed up, Adam’s apple bobbing, “ _Yes, yes! Ah!_ ” 

“You want to know I feel it too… you want to feel me with you… t-touching you, _oh god…_ ” even Hannibal stumbled, overcome by the idea, breaking off in an artless moan, “It excites you… to know… _y-you… overwhelm me. Ahhh!_ ” Hannibal was all but broken now.

_“But do you… ache for him?”_

The _yes_ welled up inside him, boiling over, and it came out, “ _Hannibal!_ ” A sob, a cry, a scream. 

Will came all over his fist, dribbling over the sides, dripping onto the bed. His _yes_ flooded him, consumed him, shook him to pieces. If he sobbed for Hannibal, he didn’t care. If he came for Hannibal, he didn’t care. He longed… he yearned… he _ached_ for every inch of Hannibal and it was too much to want to feel anything else.

Still shaking, he listened keenly to the phone. All he could hear was panting on the other end, the wheeze of Hannibal’s exhales. He got an image, just a fleeting one now, of Hannibal flushed with orgasm, lips swollen, hair matted to his face, cock slowly softening. It flashed across his mind and was gone, leaving a gnawing anger that he wasn’t there in person to experience it.

“Satisfied?”

“Wh-What?” Will blinked, stunned by the question.

“Are you satisfied, Will?” Hannibal repeated, sounding more composed than he had any right to be.

Will’s eyes narrowed, “Not hardly.”

He gave Hannibal enough time to wheeze a chuckle before ending the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I have not been around for awhile. Sorry about that. My house literally burned down. We're doing okay, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell any of you about it until now. On the plus side, I have an enormous backlog of shit to publish. Starting now. So. If you're subscribed I am SORRY in advance, you're about to get so fucking many emails. Please enjoy.


End file.
